Wendee Lee
Wendee Lee (born February 20, 1960) is an American ADR director and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Faye Valentine in Cowboy Bebop, Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Konata Izumi in Lucky☆Star and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi in Digimon: Digital Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Marscoon (ep16), Woman (ep16) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Kiva Andru, Alien Girl#2 (ep2), Drive Thru Employee (ep3), Evil Kiva, Girl (ep4), Girl#1 (ep5), Girl#2 (ep5), Jodie (ep15), Model (ep4), Old Lady (ep8), Showgirl (ep17), Waitress (ep17), Woman (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Limo Girl *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Nefera de Nile *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Nefera de Nile *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Bobby Bunny, Princess Angelica 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Lunyung 'Movies' *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Gothic Girl (ep28), Kid (ep28), Kiva Andru (ep28) 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Ms. Crabgrass, Nefera de Nile 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2011-2013) - Nefera de Nile *Monster High (2011) - Nefera de Nile (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Michi, Rena's Mother, Additional Voices *.hack//Sign (2004) - Black Rose (ep28) *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Akira Shiodome, Female Student C (ep1), Fish, Jewelry Store Worker A (ep8), Tsumugu's Mother (ep12) *Angel Tales (2004) - Mika the Rabbit *Argento Soma (2003) - Operator *Avenger (2005) - Vesta, Apollo City Doll (ep2), Maid Doll B (ep1), Mist (ep4), Peter (ep2), Young Layla *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Ichino Yanagida, Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Takamagahara, Young Jin (ep3) *Bleach (2014) - Tatsuki Arisawa (ep366) *Blood Lad (2014) - Neyn *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Shura Kirigakure, Mother A (ep2), Ms. Momoi (ep1), Shopping Girl B (ep1), Teacher (ep8), Young Rin Okumura *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Faye Valentine, Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Icthyo, Ronnie *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Kasane Kujiragi, Secretary (ep5) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Yukie Kariya, Hester Gallop *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Kaori Kawashima (ep13) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Phoebe (ep20) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Girl (ep21), Toyokawa *God Eater (2016-2017) - Aisha Gauche, Baby Lenka Utsugi (ep10) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Azusa Fuyutsuki, Miyabi Aizawa (eps7-43), Mrs. Sakurai, Anko Uehara (ep4), Examinee (ep2), Miyuzaki (ep9), Mother (ep13), Nanako's Mother (ep1), Ryoko Uchiyamada (ep5), Student (ep1), Takashima (ep1), Teacher (ep12) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Rushuna Tendo *Gungrave (2004) - Resident (ep3), Woman (ep4) *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Sara *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Weda *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Sola *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Ayano, Roxanne (ep21), Shizue Yukimura (ep1) *Koi Kaze (2005) - High School Girls (ep2), Little Girl A (ep13), Makie Kohinata, Women (ep4) *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Angela, Trigger, Lillith *Love Hina (2002) - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen, Amalla Su, Young Keitaro *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Rumi Matsuura, Chigusa, Girl Student A (ep18), Kid 1 (ep50), Schoolgirl (ep12), Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Amida Arca, Beautiful Girl (ep13), Young Masahiro Altland *Monster (2009-2010) - Antonin, Boy (ep29), Fake Margor Langer, Lunge's Wife (ep14), Martin's Mother, Nurse (ep22), Old Woman (ep11), Shemel *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Academy Student B (ep277), Hanare (ep191), Moegi, Old Head Nurse (ep222), Yugito Nii *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Mie (ep1) *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Lani, Kaede, Moe's Mother, Narration *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Adette Kistler, Additional Voices *Please Teacher! (2003) - Hatsuho Kazami, Nacchan (ep5) *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Female Student (ep4), Nacchan (ep7) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Queen Serenity, Supernatural Research Club Member (ep15) *Sailor Moon (2015) - Queen Serenity (ep44) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Ryoko Mitsurugi *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Linko (ep1) *Teknoman (1994) - Shara, Additional Voices *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Haruhi Suzumiya *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Loretta Oratorio, Old Woman (ep2), Triplet (ep6) *X (2002-2003) - Karen Kasumi, Hien (ep15), Hiroshi (ep10), Kotori's Friend, Michiko (ep10), Tennis Player (ep7) *Your lie in April (2016) - Saki Arima 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Kotennyo 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen, Young Keitaro *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman Beta 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Betty Moore *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Ururu Tsumugiya, Yoruichi Shihoin *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Jinta Hanakari, Rin Tsubokura *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Yoruichi Shihoin *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Shura Kirigakure, Young Rin Okumura *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Faye Valentine *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Young TK, Little Girl 1, Little Kokomon, Party Girl 1 *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Answering Machine *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - High Official, Luna's Attendant, Sylvia Nox Fleuret *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Haruhi Suzumiya *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Moegi *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Lilith *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Weda *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Mieko/'Bijinder' *Love Hina Again (2003) - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen, Young Keitaro (ep3) *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Ayaka Kisaragi *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Torria, Narrator 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Haruhi Suzumiya *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Haruhi Suzumiya Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Rolls 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Redeye Mutant 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Angie Carrara Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Lyn, Maria, Sophia, Veronica 'Video Games' *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Natasla *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Barista, Cat Lady, Farmer, Gardener *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Mrs. Beakley *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Lily *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Fairegoer, Rhene *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Mother *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Black Dahlia, Mrs. Victoria, Sekhmet *Skullgirls: Encore (2013) - Sekhmet *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Zelkova *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Zelkova, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Zelkova, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Black Rose *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Black Rose, Plaird, Thea *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Black Rose *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Black Rose *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Boy, Red Alert Announcer *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Zill, Marernal Overseer *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2009) - Jacqli *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Lola *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Announcement, Young Jin Kisaragi *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Grocery's Tim, Jam, Restaurant's Wanda *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Matriarch, Orphan, Sakura *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Jo, Mikado *Crimson Sea (2002) - Kecak, Ud *Crimson Sea 2 (2004) - Feanay, Ud *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Akane Owari *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - News Reporter *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Daqiao, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Daqiao, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Daqiao, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Daqiao, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhen Ji *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Daqiao, Xing Cai, Zhen Ji *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Daqiao, Xing Cai, Zhen Ji *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Commander B *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Koharu Nagi *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Orphan A *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher, Resident *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Avatar *Ghost in the Shell (1997) - Operator *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Toshimi Tagami *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Aisha Gauche, Female Custom Voice#18, Kota's Mother *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Aisha Gauche *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Narration, Romina, Yurii *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Valentine *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Blanc/White Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Kessen II (2001) - Diao Chan *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Mother *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Althea *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Blanc/White Heart *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Moegi, Shushuya Waitress *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Yugito Nii *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Yugito Nii *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Yugito Nii *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013) - Athena Cykes *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Athena Cykes *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Fairy, Fia *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Hinako Kujou *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Sera *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Sera, Fred's Friend, Young Gale *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Illecebra (Archfiend), Valkyrie *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Nel Zelpher *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Girl from 1st Street *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Young Richard *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Aqua, Phaidra, Villager *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Nephry *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Nan, Witcher *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Erin, Lem, Nurse Prinn, Soren *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Girl with Neif *The Bouncer (2001) - Leann Caldwell *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Malia *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Angie Thompson *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Mary Godwin *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Nigredo *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Chitii Wok, Maria Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Industrials' *BuildingSmart: What openBIM does for you (2014) - Narration Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (190) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (162) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. *As of April 2009, with 223 credits to her name, she has more credits in this medium than any other English voice-over actor. *According to her interview on the Magic Knight Rayearth DVDs, she started doing voices at school, and got in trouble for it. Category:American Voice Actors